deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Rider VS Lobo
Ghost Rider VS Lobo 'is the upcoming 113th episode of Death Battle featuring Ghost Rider from ''Marvel Comics and Lobo from DC Comics in a battle between anti-hero bikers. Ghost Rider will be voiced by Steven Kelly and Lobo will be voiced by Jason Marnocha. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ghost Rider Wiz: Even at a young age, Johnny Blaze lived life to the edge. Son to an accomplished cyclist Barton Blaze, he was sadly witnessed to his father's death in a stunt gone wrong. Boomstick: But he got adopted by another stuntman, Crash Bandicoo- uh sorry, I mean Crash Simpson. It's no surprise Johnny became a stunt performer himself until Crash's wife died in a stunt gone wrong. Wiz: Only now, apparently, aware that motorcycles can be dangerous, Johnny swore to never perform again. Boomstick: And then Crash got cancer. Damn, even I don't have parent issues this bad. Wiz: Completely devastated, Johnny refused to let Crash die. Willing to risk it all, he turned to the one person who could fix everything. Boomstick: Everyone's favorite problem-solver, Satan! (A circular window opens and Squirrely the Squirrel pops up.) Squirrely: Hail Satan. Wiz: This was Mephistopheles, one of the many lords of Hell who happen to have a special interest in Johnny's family line. To save Crash's life, he caught a deal with the devil, curing the cancer at the cost of selling his soul. The deal succeeded, Crash was healed. But, then he died in, well, a stunt gone wrong. Boomstick: I mean, he's a stuntman who's name is Crash. Should've seen that coming. And after all that, Johnny got stuck being Mephisto's b*tch for eternity. Wiz: Mephisto even sandwiched him together with a demonic spirit of vengeance named Zarathos. Boomstick: Zarathos, ask your doctor if it's right for you or your exorcist. Wiz: Long ago, Zarathos was a powerful demon who threatened Mephisto's realm. Eventually, Mephisto defeated him, forcing him to eternal servitude. Boomstick: And with their power combined, Johnny and Zarathos roamed the world punishing the wicked as the embodiment of a death metal album cover, the Ghost Rider. (We see Johnny transform to the Ghost Rider) Boomstick: Aaagh, oh god, that's terrifying! Wiz: Well, sure his visage instills fear onto many- Boomstick: What, no! Ghost Rider looks awesome! I'm talking about Nick Cage. Wiz: Agreed. Anyway, as the Ghost Rider, he became one of the universe's greatest threats. Lobo Death Battle KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia * The connections for Ghost Rider and Lobo is that they are bikers who are nigh invincible anti-heroes. Both are also chain-users and are known for their violent methods. In addtion, both are known to often fight the forces of Hell. * This is the 17th Marvel VS DC themed episode in the series, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor and Captain Marvel VS Shazam. * This is the seventh Anti-Heroes themed episode, after Kratos VS Spawn, Vegeta VS Shadow, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Wolverine VS Raiden, Mewtwo VS Shadow and Wario VS King Dedede. * This is the second Death Battle to have Boomstick mention an original actor of the character, Nicholas Cage from the film Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. Previously, Boomstick mentioned Terminator's actor Arnold Schwarzenegger. Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Magic vs Technology Battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors